<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人偶 by RABBITL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404859">人偶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITL/pseuds/RABBITL'>RABBITL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABBITL/pseuds/RABBITL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>一肖奈何</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公元2718年，地球的环境越来越差，专家判定如果人类继续破坏下去，人类将无法适应环境而将遭遇灭顶之灾。有钱人筑起高墙将贫民抵挡在外建立起一座桃源王国，源源不断的物资输送进去，没有人关心贫民到底过着什么日子。高墙外的领域被他们当作垃圾场，半夜就会有卡车将垃圾倾倒于此，贫民借此捡拾垃圾生存，肖凯中也是其中一员。<br/>现在是2720年，被赶出来侥幸生存两年之久，肖凯中已经习惯了带着手电筒去垃圾场等待垃圾车的日子，他坐在一个被遗弃的崭新的沙发上看着卡车驶出城外，大批的垃圾被随意丢弃在这里。等垃圾车开走他才慢悠悠地站起来，他早就注意到身后有人盯上了他坐着的沙发。肖凯中没打算把他搬回家，又大又沉，家里放着也没用。捡了几支笔还有一个本子，又捡了些能换钱的玩意儿，肖凯中就打算走了。心想着今天收获颇丰，就被地上的东西绊了一跤。<br/>人的手？肖凯中大吃一惊，蹲下拨开覆盖着手的主人的垃圾，渐渐露出一张男孩的脸——是人偶，有钱人用来消遣的东西。把穷人赶出去后，苦活累活没有人愿意做，于是发明了人偶，外表看起来就是人类，有着人类的情感也有一颗跳动的心，但是有一点不同，他们的心脏必须由主人亲自安装，否则他将无法听从你的命令。<br/>肖凯中看着这个人偶陷入了沉思，他用手摸了摸男孩心脏的位置，没有跳动。难道人偶也会死亡？肖凯中不是很了解这一点。正当他准备离开时，男孩缓缓睁开了眼睛。<br/>“你好。”</p><p>“所以你叫什么名字？”男孩坐在浴缸里任由着肖凯中用毛巾擦拭他的身体。<br/>“何洛洛27010504。”<br/>肖凯中让男孩站起来，怎么看都看不出他是个人偶，外表看起来就是一个普通的小男孩。他扔过去一件T恤让人自己套上，“以后你就叫何洛洛吧，后面那串数字就不要了。”<br/>“为什么？”肖凯中的衣服穿在何洛洛身上明显得不合适，本来只是一件普通的T恤，到了何洛洛身上直接变成裙子，将将盖在大腿根处，露出两条白晃晃的大腿。本来在找裤子的人停下了手中的动作，想着这么穿就够了，不需要再有裤子了。他想着有钱人会打造漂亮的人偶来满足他们的恶趣味，何洛洛会不会也是因为这个而被制造出来。<br/>“没有为什么，我把你捡回来你就要听我的。”<br/>何洛洛得到回答后便站在原地不再动了，肖凯中收起满脑子不正经的想法，注意力回到何洛洛身上，他发现何洛洛的异常，问他站在这里干什么。<br/>“你没有发布下一条命令。”何洛洛的大眼睛在这种时刻显得更加无辜。<br/>“我不是你的主人，你不需要听从我的命令，你自己想做什么就做。”<br/>何洛洛歪着脑袋好像没有听懂肖凯中说的话，“那我该做什么？”<br/>肖凯中更加好奇何洛洛在城里到底是什么角色，为什么什么也不会做，不都说人偶都是十八般武艺样样精通的吗？<br/>“你现在该坐到我的旁边来回答我的问题。”<br/>何洛洛接收到指令后，乖巧地坐下。<br/>“你之前是做什么的？”<br/>“负责看管小孩的人偶。”<br/>“那为什么被丢弃到垃圾场？”<br/>“我因为没有心脏无法理解人类的行为，主人认为我是无用的，无用就要被丢弃。”<br/>肖凯中的瞳孔微微震动，看起来只不过是个小男孩，却理所应当地接受被丢弃的事实。他没有勇气再去询问，只是关上灯，告诉何洛洛接下来应该睡觉。</p><p>此时此刻，肖凯中非常后悔自己没有把沙发搬回来，他闻着小男孩身上若有若无的奶香气根本无心睡眠。27010504应该是他的出厂日期，掐指一算应该是成年了，但是怎么看都只有十五六岁的样子。<br/>何洛洛背对着肖凯中，似乎感受到背后的人的躁动，想要转身询问被肖凯中抱住不能动。<br/>“你们人偶可以做爱吗？”<br/>“应该可以。”<br/>何洛洛下身光溜溜的什么也没穿，轻而易举地被打开双腿，肖凯中三下五除二地脱下了自己的裤子，将自己挺立的性器插进何洛洛的双腿中间。他伸手捂住小男孩的嘴巴，在耳边说着安抚的话。<br/>“乖乖，别乱动。”<br/>何洛洛真的顺从下来不再乱动，肖凯中挺着腰在他的腿间抽送着，手也不老实，从衣服下摆伸进去去摸何洛洛胸前凸起的两点。呻吟从指间漏出，肖凯中听到后更加兴奋。<br/>“人偶也有感觉吗，乖乖。”<br/>何洛洛生来第一次体验这种感觉，酥酥麻麻的让他颤抖，他感觉到肖凯中的手在逐渐向下移，握住他的性器也撸动起来。很快何洛洛就射了，他张大着嘴不断地喘息，肖凯中的手早就放下，掐着大腿根将何洛洛的一条腿抬起，另一只沾满着精液的手开拓着雏儿的后庭。<br/>“乖乖，不痛的，忍一下就好了。”肖凯中的性器进入体内时，何洛洛还是忍不住尖叫起来，双手漫无目的地抓着。肖凯中将人的大腿抬得更高，一边安抚着一边奋力抽动着。<br/>全程肖凯中都没有让何洛洛看到自己的脸，毕竟小男孩第一天进家门就被自己上了，怎么想都不太道德，不看脸还能减少一些罪恶感。</p><p>早上醒来，何洛洛感到浑身酸痛，尤其是大腿根和屁股，动一下就像是被撕裂一般。肖凯中早就醒了，看着小男孩平静的睡脸，越想越觉得自己是个混蛋，一大早上就背着背包出门给他买衣服去了。<br/>肖凯中住的地方的贫民区很常见的大楼，他走出来才想到这里的隔音不是很好。邻居大林看到他走了出来，吹了声口哨。<br/>“看来昨晚战况猛烈啊，胡子都长出来了。”肖凯中出来得着急，忘记刮胡子就出门，被人抓住是一顿调侃。<br/>“滚蛋。”<br/>“你这人，昨晚上被你吵的根本睡不着，还不让人说几句了。”大林扔了个苹果过来，“给你家小乖乖补补身子。”<br/>完了，彻底完了。左邻右舍指定是都听到了，他该怎么和苏阿姨解释这个问题。肖凯中心一横，打算破罐子破摔，先把衣服买回来再说，然后今天晚上看看能不能捡到一张床，自己今天打死都不和何洛洛一起睡了。<br/>何洛洛醒来不知道该做什么，只是坐在床上发呆，肖凯中回来看到的场景就是一只衣衫凌乱的小可怜坐在自己的床上，揉着眼睛无所适从。<br/>“洛洛，来吃饭了。”<br/>何洛洛听到之后依旧是一脸呆滞，“我不需要吃饭。”<br/>淦，忘了他是人偶了。<br/>“大林！吃早餐没！”<br/>“没有！”<br/>“过来拿！”<br/>大林站在门口探头想往里瞅，被肖凯中一把推了出去，“好好吃饭，少说点话。”<br/>被人盯着吃饭的感觉不是很好，肖凯中咽下最后一口油条，“你看着我干什么？”<br/>“你昨天说你不是我的主人，那你还管着我，那你是什么人。”<br/>“是情人。”<br/>“那是什么？”<br/>“我会教你人类的情感和行为，让你能够好好地活下来。”<br/>“那昨天晚上的行为也是教学的一部分吗？”<br/>一口豆浆差点没呛死肖凯中，他深知自己不该欺骗无知人偶，但还是点了点头。<br/>“那做爱算是什么行为？”何洛洛记得肖凯中提到过这两个字，模仿着说了出来。<br/>“是爱的行为。”肖凯中撒起谎来面不改色心不跳。<br/>何洛洛眨着眼睛看着他，看得肖凯中心虚起来。<br/>“好吧，那是性欲。”<br/>“人类都会对第一次见面的人做出这种行为吗？”<br/>肖凯中要不是知道何洛洛是个人偶，他都要怀疑这人是不是来找茬的了。<br/>“这个问题很复杂，这需要你以后慢慢思考。”肖凯中煞有介事地一说，何洛洛相信了，自己坐到一边消化自己刚刚学到的东西。<br/>看着男孩认真的小脸，又想起他之前说过的话，肖凯中不知道自己的做法是否正确，毕竟人类情感千般复杂，拥有这些无谓的情感对于一个被丢弃的人偶真的是一件好事吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖凯中扔给何洛洛一个牛皮纸袋，里面是他早上在集市给何洛洛买的衣服。他让人穿好衣服，一会儿带他出去溜达溜达了解下外面的情况。何洛洛想了想也对，自己从出生就没出过城，一下子被人抛弃在城外，想要活着是要好好了解城外的生活。<br/>“一开始没想到自己能活着，还以为自己被扔出来就要被一把火烧了。”何洛洛说这话的时候头套在衣服里找不到袖子，肖凯中看着他叹了口气走过去帮人把衣服穿上了。<br/>“既然能活下来，就要努力地活着。”<br/>何洛洛冲他笑了笑露出两颗小兔牙，“你好像爸爸呀！”<br/>“爸爸？”<br/>“就是制造我的人啊，他还活着的时候就一直让我努力地活下去。”<br/>肖凯中听何洛洛这么说，“爸爸”应该很爱他，那为什么何洛洛会没有心脏呢？<br/>“对了，忘记一个问题。你叫什么呀？”何洛洛看着给自己系鞋带的人，问了这么一句。<br/>“我叫肖凯中，平时你叫我肖哥就行。”肖凯中拍拍膝盖示意他换一只脚踩上来。<br/>“情人之间是要这么称呼是吗？”<br/>系鞋带的手顿了一下，肖凯中低头吻了吻男孩的脚腕，“叫老公也行。”</p><p>出去看看也只能在集市上看看了，何洛洛亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。<br/>“城外空气这么好现在全都仰仗着这个大家伙。”肖凯中指了指远处长得像个水塔的东西，“有钱人怕外面污浊的空气污染了他们的桃源，特地让人建了个净化塔。你要是早几年出来，咱们出门都是要戴防毒面具的。”<br/>何洛洛转了一圈几乎都记住了哪家店是做衣服的哪家店是吃饭的，他回头问肖凯中，“那你的工作是什么？”<br/>“开卡车的，每周三给有钱人输送物资。”摸了摸男孩长的过分的头发，肖凯中说道，“走吧，不提这事，去找红姐给你剪剪头发。”<br/>红姐是个身材极为火辣的女人，见到何洛洛就扑了上来，抱着他的头差点没把人憋死。<br/>“你哪里来的这么可爱的小男孩！”红姐给了肖凯中一拳，转身招呼人带何洛洛去洗头。<br/>何洛洛看着肖凯中没有动，直到肖凯中点了点头才跟着学徒离开。<br/>“怎么？脑子有问题？”红姐抽了根烟递给他，没接，自己又塞回烟盒里去。<br/>“没有，他是人偶，我在垃圾场捡的。”<br/>“怪不得这么漂亮。”红姐换了副表情，玩味地看着他，“我可听大林说了，你昨天晚上把人折腾得够呛。”<br/>“操，吃了老子的东西还堵不上他那张嘴。”肖凯中决定回去给那小子一拳让他长长记性。<br/>“我记得你一贯守身如玉的啊，怎么一个小人偶就让你把持不住了，难不成他们人偶都会什么魅术？”<br/>“得了吧，他就是太没用才被人扔出来的。对了，红姐，你是不是懂？人偶可以没有心脏吗？”<br/>红姐听到这话，瞪圆了眼睛望着他，“你的意思是，这小朋友没有心脏？”<br/>肖凯中刚想跟人详细说说，那边洗完头发的何洛洛蹦蹦哒哒地跑过来，“老公，我接下来要干什么？”<br/>红姐被这一声老公呛得是直咳嗽，肖凯中扶着额头指了指那边的凳子，“你乖乖坐在那里就好了。”<br/>何洛洛点点头，跟着人走开了。<br/>“你牛逼啊！”红姐笑得极为嚣张，她擦了擦眼角的泪水去问肖凯中，“你让你家小宝贝过来在我这工作呗，他这小脸蛋指定能为我招来不少客人。”<br/>“行吧，我回去问问他。”<br/>“干嘛回去问，现在就问呗，你家小宝贝叫什么？”<br/>“何洛洛。”<br/>红姐扭着腰走了过去，弯腰去问何洛洛愿不愿意在她这里工作。<br/>“可是我什么都不会。”<br/>“没事，姐姐教你。”<br/>“那你教我工作，就是我的师父，我应该叫你什么？”<br/>“姐姐就行了。”红姐贴在耳边悄悄问道，“你小声告诉姐姐，你为什么叫肖凯中老公呀？”<br/>“他说他是我的情人，情人之间都要这么称呼。”<br/>红姐心疼地在何洛洛脸蛋上吧唧一口，“哎哟我的小傻瓜，怎么别人说什么都信啊！”她站直了腰，指着肖凯中骂道，“你就是个衣冠禽兽！”<br/>回去的路上何洛洛问红姐为什么生气，肖凯中摸了摸鼻梁没好意思说，就说这女人神经质。何洛洛又问他神经质是什么意思。<br/>“就是像她这样突然发脾气的。”<br/>何洛洛的脸上还留着红姐的口红印，肖凯中回去用毛巾给他擦了擦脸，“以后别让别人随便亲你。”<br/>“那个动作就叫亲吻吗？为什么别人不可以亲我？”<br/>“因为那是情人之间才能做的事情。”肖凯中去水盆那边洗毛巾，何洛洛也跟了过去，“可是你没有亲我。”<br/>肖凯中脑内飞速旋转给怎么拒绝他，一对上眼就又不忍心了——就亲一下又不会怎样。<br/>把毛巾扔回水盆里，肖凯中蹲了下来，抓着男孩的手臂，“你亲我一下，我再亲你好不好？”<br/>何洛洛撅着嘴巴在他脸上亲了一下，“该你了。”<br/>肖凯中凑前吻住了小男孩粉嫩的小嘴巴，本想浅尝辄止，看着男孩睁得大大的双眼，肖凯中捂住了他的眼睛，“接吻的时候要闭眼，乖乖。”<br/>吻到动情，肖凯中把人抱起来，自己坐到床上后再让何洛洛坐到自己的腿上，手不自觉向下摸着顺着那条缝慢慢向里面摸去。<br/>“嗯……”何洛洛抖了一下，想要睁眼看看肖凯中在摸哪里，无奈没有得到指令，不敢随便睁开眼睛。<br/>“你要是想睁眼就睁开。”肖凯中终于放过他的嘴唇，掀开小孩的衣服钻了进去，用舌头寻找胸前的两点。<br/>睁开眼后还是没办法看到，何洛洛被舔得好难受，“老公……”<br/>操！肖凯中也不想忍了，禽兽就禽兽吧，放着这么个香香软软愿意喊你老公的小男孩谁能把持住？不操不是真男人！<br/>肖凯中一手拽着何洛洛的衣领一手抱着他的腰，何洛洛十分配合地伸直了手臂，衣服被很顺利地脱下来，“明天要学会自己穿衣服，宝宝。”<br/>何洛洛扭着腰配合着肖凯中把他的裤子也脱了下来，“洛洛已经学会了，洛洛不笨，只是没人教。”<br/>“乖宝宝，老公以后都会教给你的。”手忙脚乱脱光了自己的衣服，肖凯中俯身接着亲吻那肉嘟嘟的小嘴巴。<br/>“今天要小点声哦，因为还是白天，不可以让人听到。”肖凯中一边说一边使坏，用下面顶了顶何洛洛的屁股。<br/>何洛洛眼睛里噙满了泪水，咬着手指不敢出声。他看着肖凯中从抽屉里拿出一瓶液体倒在手上——这是趁何洛洛不注意偷偷买的，肖凯中没告诉他。一根手指，两根三根，昨天操过一次，身体稍微能适应下三根手指。何洛洛仰着脖子不敢张嘴，紧紧咬着嘴唇，肖凯中心疼小家伙，让他咬自己的肩膀，不要咬嘴唇。<br/>肖凯中舔舐着嘴唇上的血印慢慢抽出手指，“乖乖，不要紧张，放松。”<br/>何洛洛上面流着泪，下面流着水，他被肖凯中操得发晕。原来这就是性欲吗？好奇妙的感觉。他睁开眼想看看肖凯中现在是什么样子，看到了在他脖子上晃荡着的狗牌。<br/>“这是什么？”何洛洛伸手想要抓住它。<br/>“不专心。”肖凯中没让他碰到，将狗牌扔到后背，加重了力度，“要乖。”</p><p>最后肖凯中全部释放到他的体内，抱着人洗澡，之后就把何洛洛抱回床上，自己穿好衣服坐到书桌前写着什么东西。<br/>人偶的适应能力总是很强，第二次身体就没有什么不适感了，他趴在床上看着肖凯中问道，“你在写什么？”<br/>“你醒了？”肖凯中没有直接回答他的问题，“我在写日记。”<br/>“那是什么？”何洛洛用手肘支撑着爬到书桌前。<br/>“记录每天发生过什么，然后计划明天做什么。”<br/>“刚刚的事情也会记录进去吗？”<br/>“会的，但是不会写那么详细，我又不是三流作家。”肖凯中用笔点了点何洛洛的额头，“身体记得就好。”<br/>“明天我要去工作，你去红姐那里听她的话就好了。”<br/>“你要进城吗？”<br/>“并不，开到城外就不让我们进了，物资都是通过管道运输的。”<br/>何洛洛没有继续问下去，安静地趴在桌子上看着肖凯中写日记。<br/>“我也可以写日记吗？”<br/>“当然可以。”肖凯中从抽屉里翻出昨天捡到的本子，又递给他一支笔。何洛洛拿过去之后，趴在床上晃着腿，“写什么都可以吗？”<br/>“是的。”</p><p>何洛洛最后趴在日记本上睡着了，肖凯中轻轻地将人翻过来，想要替他把本子收起来，还是不经意看到了上面写的东西：<br/>今天学会了穿衣服，脱衣服，做爱，接吻，现在还学会了写日记。老公教会了我很多，爸爸你放心，我一定会努力活下去的。<br/>我今天还明白了什么叫做性欲，或许有一天我就会明白，你离开那天我为什么会流泪……这真是个高深的问题。<br/>但是今天我又有了新的疑惑：爱是什么？性欲是否来自于爱？希望明天就会明白。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖凯中一大早就把何洛洛送到理发店，红姐站在一旁看着两个人黏黏糊糊地亲着，肖凯中抱着何洛洛温存许久才肯离开。<br/>“好了，接下来你就归我管了。”红姐搂过何洛洛的肩膀，让他不要再去看肖凯中，“你家老公去工作了，你要也该开始工作了。”<br/>“首先，见到客人要面带微笑。”<br/>“什么叫做面带微笑。”<br/>红姐一时语塞，自己笑了一下给何洛洛做示范，何洛洛用手指提起自己的嘴角，“这样嘛？”<br/>“你这样太勉强了，客人会吓到的。”红姐抱着手臂手指一下一下地敲着，正苦恼着突然看到何洛洛脖子上的吻痕，在心里暗暗骂了一句，又去和何洛洛解释。<br/>“当你见到肖凯中时，你是什么表情？”<br/>何洛洛若有所思地点了点头，对她绽放了一个极灿烂的笑容。<br/>“对，就是这样，今天你就站在门口招揽客人就可以了。”红姐被这笑容晃到眼睛，心也跟着怦怦跳——看来这也不能完全怪肖凯中，这孩子的笑容太有杀伤力了。<br/>何洛洛没有让她走成，拉着她的手请求她告诉自己，这是种什么情感。<br/>“应该是高兴吧。”</p><p>肖凯中依依惜别后，来到物资工厂见到了邻居大林。肖凯中看到人才想起昨天发生的事情，掐着人的脸蛋问他为什么到处乱说，大林连连求饶说自己是不小心说漏嘴了，你也知道红姐这女人套话的道行很深，一不小心就被她问出来了。<br/>肖凯中懒得和他计较，大林却不依不饶地跟在他身后喋喋不休，“不过，我女朋友昨天说，你们昨天下午……肖哥，肾不错啊。”<br/>肖凯中一巴掌拍人后脑勺上，“关你屁事！”<br/>坐到驾驶座上，肖凯中开始思考，确实不应该天天都做，说好的教他人类的情感，最后教他却是在床上的各种姿势……这也太畜生了。经过一番自我反省，肖凯中决定今天晚上一定好好睡觉，什么也不做。<br/>开着卡车来到城外，这次交接员竟然是个熟人，小龙见到曾经的队长，兴奋地跑了过来。<br/>“队长！”<br/>肖凯中用手指在嘴唇上比划着让他小点声，“别叫我队长了。”<br/>小龙挠了挠头，有些不好意思，“肖哥，最近还好吗？我们都很担心你。”<br/>“放心吧，死不了。”<br/>“你应该和我们一起进城的。”小龙嘟囔着，“为什么要放弃这么好的机会？”<br/>肖凯中摇了摇头，并没有向他解释什么。物资已经全部运输完毕，他也该走了，临走之前他摇开车窗对小龙喊道，“好好活着！”<br/>小龙听到后立正，向他行了个军礼，又指了指自己的胸口。肖凯中摸了摸脖子上挂着的狗牌，随后启动卡车离开。<br/>下班之后想着也闲的没事做，不如去红姐那里看看何洛洛学得怎么样。在远处就看到店门口围着一群女生，吱哇乱叫个不停，凑近才发现何洛洛就站在人群中心，带着春风般的笑容站在门口看着这群女生。<br/>“周美红！你给我解释解释！”<br/>“肖凯中你有病啊！”红姐大名周美红，嫌弃太土了，她一直不让别人叫她大名，今天肖凯中气急了才脱口而出。<br/>“何洛洛现在干嘛呢！说好的教他怎么工作呢！”<br/>“这就是工作啊，帮我招揽客人啊，看这群小姑娘多喜欢她。”<br/>肖凯中半信半疑，站在一旁看着营业状态的何洛洛。<br/>“这孩子真的什么也不懂，但是很听话。”红姐重新坐了回去，“但是这不对，人偶一生都只服从一个主人，那就是亲手安装上心脏的那个人。”<br/>“可是他没有心脏。”<br/>“你有问他为什么吗？”<br/>肖凯中拍了拍脑门，“问不出口啊，本来就是被人丢弃的，听他的意思是制作他的木偶师也死了。”<br/>“啧，这可不好办了。”红姐推了他一把，“去把客人都给我叫进来。记住一点，别让他喊你老公。”<br/>“凭什么！”<br/>“你考虑考虑你红姐，好不容易招进来一个吉祥物，我可不想看少女们纷纷失恋。”<br/>还是有点良心的，肖凯中招呼着少女进去做头发，用眼神示意何洛洛不要开口讲话。等人群散了，肖凯中趁红姐不注意拉走何洛洛进到柜台里面。他捧着小孩的脸蛋亲了亲，又告诉他外面要喊他哥哥，不要喊老公，何洛洛眨着眼睛问他问什么，肖凯中只好说红姐需要你招揽客户，作为一个工作族就要为了工作牺牲一下下。<br/>“好的，哥哥。可以再亲亲我吗？”何洛洛把嘴巴嘟起来求亲亲，肖凯中又凑上去亲了一下。<br/>“你俩在我柜台下面干什么呢？”红姐对鬼鬼祟祟的两个人翻了个白眼，“我说小洛洛，现在可是工作时间，我现在是你的老板，你不许随便和别人跑了。”<br/>“亲爱的红姐，他的任务也完成了，可以下班了吧。你说这么多人你们也忙不过来啊。”<br/>红姐哼了一声，踩着高跟鞋转身离开。知道这是同意了，肖凯中拉着何洛洛的手跑了出去，路过一个首饰店，肖凯中让人在外面等一下，自己进去买个东西。首饰店旁边有个小巷子，天色已晚，巷子里黑漆漆一片什么也看不到，好奇心驱使着他向里面走去，隐隐约约听到几声呻吟和粗重的呼吸声。竟然有人在巷子里做爱，何洛洛有些吃惊，他想要张口说些什么却被人捂住了嘴巴从巷子里拖了出去。<br/>“你怎么自己走进去了？”<br/>何洛洛并没有像之前乖乖回答他的问题，而是反问了他，“做爱也可以站着做吗？”<br/>肖凯中知道他是看到了妓女在外面接客的场景，他不知道怎么解释，看到何洛洛求知若渴的眼神他更不知道该如何开口。<br/>“宝宝，我回家给你解释好不好？这种事情不太好在大街上讨论。”</p><p>刚进家门何洛洛就缠着他解释，看着这么一双清澈明亮的大眼睛，肖凯中在心里骂了自己一万句禽兽。<br/>“你真的要知道吗？”肖凯中再次确认一遍。<br/>“真的想知道，老公~”</p><p>“呜……好深……”何洛洛脸贴在墙上像小猫一样叫着，他被肖凯中禁锢在怀里，屁股高高地翘着，后穴全部咽下了肖凯中的大家伙，撑得他肚子鼓鼓的。<br/>“宝宝，不要乱动，我在教你，你要好好学。”肖凯中这么说着又是重重一顶，何洛洛忍不住用指甲抠着墙壁。看到这一动作，男人抓着他的手腕让他不要抠墙，指甲会疼，要抓来抓他的手臂。<br/>将性器从何洛洛的身体内拔出，肖凯中把何洛洛抱了起来对准又插了进去，捞起男孩的腿让他缠到自己的腰上。<br/>“我还可以抱起来操你，宝宝知道了吗？”<br/>换了个姿势让性器在体内埋得更深，何洛洛磕磕绊绊才说出自己知道了。用手托着男孩的屁股，两个人一起倒在床上，何洛洛已经哭成花脸猫求肖凯中快点动。<br/>怎么办，我好像又没有遵守承诺。肖凯中想起自己坐在驾驶座时的决定。<br/>算了算了，下次再说。</p><p>何洛洛的适应能力是越来越好，晚上还能精神抖擞地跟着肖凯中一起去垃圾场。肖凯中本来不想带着他一起去，不想让何洛洛触景生情，遭受二次伤害。何洛洛却不以为然，他认为自己也要学习捡垃圾，毕竟在城外生活这也是一项生活技能。<br/>肖凯中在前面边走边说，告诉何洛洛哪些可以捡回去换钱哪些千万不能碰，何洛洛跟在后面学得认真，走着走着发现前面是一张小床，看起来够肖凯中一个人躺在上面，他停下脚步犹豫不决，何洛洛发现肖凯中的异常，转到他面前，看了看床又看了看肖凯中。<br/>“哥哥，你要和我分开睡吗？”何洛洛很认真地遵守在外面叫哥哥的约定。<br/>啊——————那就不要了，一起睡就一起睡！<br/>何洛洛在垃圾场转悠得很开心，他看见什么都觉得有趣。他指了指自己说道，“我是在垃圾场再次诞生的。”又过去抱住了肖凯中，“是你给了我第二次生命。”<br/>“哥哥可以告诉我吗？现在这种情感叫做什么？”<br/>“这叫做感激，我的宝贝，我也很感谢你能够来到我的身边。”肖凯中虔诚地吻了吻何洛洛的额头，从口袋里掏出在首饰店买的狗牌给何洛洛戴上。<br/>何洛洛握着狗牌很是高兴，他掏出肖凯中佩戴的狗牌，眼睛亮晶晶地看着它们，“是一样的！”<br/>“愿上帝保佑你，我的孩子。”</p><p>肖凯中发誓自己绝对不是故意偷看何洛洛的日记的，真的是不小心的。他看到小孩在日记本里写到：<br/>今天学到了好多，见到客人要面带微笑，但是笑了一整天脸有点疼，老公告诉我这是累了的表现，让我下次可以和红姐请求休息。<br/>原来我一见到老公就会笑，红姐说这是高兴的表现，希望老公也可以多笑笑。<br/>在巷子里看到一对男女在做爱，缠着老公问他结果又被老公教育了……嗯，这也算是学到了一项新技能。只不过站着真的好累，比接待客人还要累。<br/>爸爸，感谢你创造了我，让我有机会见到肖凯中，如果你还在，你看到他也一定会笑的。<br/>忘记问昨天写在日记本里的问题了，明天醒来再问吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“老公！是猫咪！”何洛洛盯着从门缝里挤进来的小家伙叫道，肖凯中不用看就知道是苏阿姨家的小虎又来巡视大楼了。小虎一身的杂毛根本看不出来是哪个品种串哪个，整只猫都散发着王者之气，看起来并不讨喜，何洛洛却兴奋得不得了。<br/>“我可以抱抱他吗？”何洛洛想要伸手抱抱他，却被小虎一呲牙吓了回去。<br/>肖凯中单手拎起小虎的后颈，威胁他道，“凶什么凶，让你嫂嫂抱抱！”<br/>大林前几天见到何洛洛就喊嫂嫂，被肖凯中一顿踹，结果今天他自己这么说，何洛洛问他怎么不让大林说，你自己到说起来了。<br/>“小虎就是我弟弟啊，不喊你嫂嫂喊你什么？”肖凯中的流氓本质又显现出来，何洛洛学会人类的语言没几天，不想和他争辩，也争不过他，最后还是自己生气。<br/>何洛洛接过小虎搂在怀里，抬起头看肖凯中，“他竟然是真的猫，不是人偶做的！他的鼻子湿漉漉的，肚皮也暖暖的！”肖凯中揪了揪小虎的脸，说他长得这么丑，怎么可能是玩偶，不得把小孩吓哭了。<br/>何洛洛开心地用鼻子拱了拱猫咪的小肚皮，“你哥哥让你叫我嫂嫂，来，叫一个。”<br/>“喵！”小虎被抱得不耐烦了，用脚蹬着何洛洛要下去，何洛洛见状赶紧松手。<br/>“我是不是太冰吓到他了？”何洛洛看着自己的双手无所适从。<br/>肖凯中拉过他的手吻了吻，摇摇头说才没有，是这小子不懂得享福。何洛洛缩回手让他不要摸了，太冷了。肖凯中死皮赖脸凑上去抱住他，说他才不管，就喜欢抱着老婆不松手。<br/>“咳。”苏阿姨用拐棍敲了敲房门。肖凯中立刻松手立正，上前迎接老人家。<br/>“看到小虎了没？”苏阿姨不进门，站在门外问话。<br/>“他刚走。”<br/>“嗯。”看到苏阿姨何洛洛才明白小虎一身的霸气是从哪来的，小老太太头发灰白还梳得整整齐齐，戴着一副老花镜上下打量着何洛洛。<br/>苏阿姨招呼男孩凑近些，何洛洛又往前站了站，老人家握住他的手之后神色有些慌张。<br/>“苏阿姨，我叫何洛洛，是一个人偶，请您不要害怕。”何洛洛慢慢地把手抽回，礼貌问好。<br/>“好孩子，我没有害怕，只是觉得你的手太凉了。”<br/>苏阿姨临走前提醒他们晚上还是注意一点，小虎对声音很敏感。<br/>“苏阿姨会不会讨厌我？”何洛洛可怜兮兮地望着肖凯中。<br/>“不会的，你这么乖，苏阿姨喜欢你还来不及呢。”</p><p>“红姐好！”何洛洛远远地跑过来就要给红姐一个抱抱，红姐躲闪不及被人扑了个满怀。<br/>“这孩子最近活泼了不少。”红姐理了理被何洛洛扑乱的头发，看着一蹦一跳的何洛洛说道。<br/>“都是你的功劳，每天接触能那么多人能学到那么多新鲜词语，他当然开心了。”<br/>“你之前让我问的何洛洛的身世我问到了。”红姐从柜台里摸出个文件袋，“制作洛洛的木偶师老何早年丧子，由于太过思念儿子就制造出和儿子一模一样的人偶。何洛洛本义不是用来服侍有钱人的所以就一直没有安装心脏。”<br/>肖凯中向下继续读，看到他曾经工作于某军区别墅，但是写到这里就是资料不详了，可能是不想让别人知道他们花高价买来个人偶结果是个废物。<br/>“其实洛洛并不是个废物，他是极为稀少的战斗型人偶，危险系数可以说是五颗星。他并不是居家型人偶，买他的人不会用又没有木偶师来为他们做介绍，这才随手扔了的。”<br/>肖凯中看着资料栏里贴着何洛洛面无表情的证件照，庆幸着何洛洛是被自己捡回了家，现在才能笑得这般灿烂。如果被别有用心的人捡去，他不敢想象何洛洛会经历什么可怕的事情。<br/>“洛洛知道吗？”肖凯中将文件塞回文件袋装好，抬头去问红姐。<br/>“看样子是不知道。”看着现如今活泼的何洛洛和初次见面满脸阴郁形成鲜明对比，红姐也不自觉叹了口气，“文件并不完整，有一部分被加密。按理说被丢弃后就应该销毁身份文件，洛洛的文件却一直保留着，我想是有人盯上了他。”<br/>肖凯中没想到何洛洛竟然是个战斗人偶，如果是个普通的人偶文件被销毁就相当于失去身份，可以在贫民区好好地生活。事到如今文件依然保留，怕不是被军区的人盯上要收归军队。脑海里第一时间浮现出一张熟悉的脸，他的眼睛时刻散发着精明的光。<br/>不行，不能让他打何洛洛的主意，肖凯中决定再去找人调查一下，拜托红姐把人看好，揣好文件就跑开了。<br/>何洛洛看到肖凯中神色慌张地从店里跑开，忙凑过去问红姐哥哥去干什么了。<br/>“你个小东西就这么担心他，跑不了，放心吧。”红姐对着何洛洛忙换了个笑脸，用食指点了点男孩的额头。<br/>红姐转了转眼珠想到什么，神神秘秘地拉着何洛洛问他，“你整天老公老公的，你真的喜欢他吗？”<br/>这又触及到何洛洛的知识盲区了，“什么叫做喜欢？”<br/>“喜欢就是爱。”<br/>看着何洛洛还是一脸的茫然，红姐决定化身情感专家为这个小笨蛋答疑解惑，“怎么说呢？你爱这个人的话，你就会想要和他撒娇，时时刻刻都想黏着他，一时不见就想他。”本来还想说看着他心会砰砰跳，话到嘴边意识到何洛洛没有心脏感受不到怦怦跳的感觉。<br/>“我还是不懂。”<br/>“嗯……那我问你，我现在给你一袋金币你最想要和谁分享？”<br/>何洛洛认真思考了几秒，回答她，“哥哥！”红姐一拍大腿说着对呀，何洛洛又接着说道，“还有红姐！”<br/>嗯？红姐嘴张着却不知道说什么好，当场愣在那里。<br/>“你为什么想要给我？”<br/>“因为红姐对我也特别好呀！”何洛洛对着她笑得天真。<br/>“不行，是我给的，你不能再给我了！”<br/>何洛洛点点头，又回答一遍，“那就都给哥哥吧！”<br/>“这就叫爱，这就叫喜欢，懂了吗？”红姐不想再说下去了，她感到自己脸颊发烫，再让何洛洛盯一会自己的头顶就要冒烟了，走一半想起什么不对，转身又补充道，“不许离开理发店，谁叫都不可以！”</p><p>肖凯中走了之后就拐到买狗牌的那个首饰店，老头的儿子和城里人做生意，城里虽然什么都不缺，但是寡淡的很，想要寻求刺激就通过各种渠道买城外的东西，老头的儿子抓住了这一点，和他们做起了生意。老头的儿子生了满脸的雀斑，大家习惯叫他小雀斑，大名谁都记不太清楚了。小雀斑不在意，乐呵呵地说怎么叫怎么开心。之前听说过这个小雀斑能接触到军方，肖凯中抱着试一试的心态前去询问，没想到还真的问成了，一群军人前一阵来他这买酒，聊天说到他们领导前一阵丢了一个人偶，在办公室大发雷霆派人去城外寻找，他们让小雀斑替自己看着点。肖凯中问他知不知道他们是哪个区的军人，小雀斑说这个他们都守口如瓶，不过他悄悄瞄了一眼徽章，上面是个老虎头像，肖凯中了然，确定真的是他想的那个人。肖凯中给小雀斑一枚金币，说不能相信那群军人，他们的上司是个恶魔，他们断然给不了你任何好处。小雀斑收下金币说那是当然，看他们那个穷酸样，必定不是有钱的主，自己一定什么也不会告诉他们的。<br/>了解情况后，肖凯中立刻掉头回理发店，生怕自己的宝贝一眨眼就不见了。<br/>回到店里就看到何洛洛有说有笑地在陪着客人聊天，肖凯中暂时把危急情况放到一边，抱着手臂问红姐这是在干嘛。红姐又白了他一眼，没想搭理他。<br/>肖凯中气势汹汹拍下一枚金币，“让那小朋友也给爷服务服务！”<br/>“谁乐意要你那钱，可快点收起来吧！”<br/>肖凯中让何洛洛给自己洗洗头发，何洛洛笑嘻嘻地领着他进了洗头的屋子，帘子一拉，肖凯中紧紧地抱住了何洛洛。<br/>“宝宝，你一定要保护好自己。一旦有人想要袭击你，快点跑，不要给他触碰你的机会。”<br/>“什么程度的触碰叫袭击？”<br/>“不要让他们知道你没有心跳，除此之外你自己判断，我相信你。”<br/>说完抱着人深深地吻着，何洛洛不明白肖凯中为什么突然这么紧张，但还是尽力去回应他的吻。<br/>洗好头发后，何洛洛打开水龙头冲洗着自己的双手。他瞥见肖凯中口袋里的金币突然想起红姐对他说过的话。<br/>“哥哥，我有话对你说。”何洛洛爬上了沙发椅，跪坐在肖凯中腿上，“我爱你。”<br/>肖凯中擦拭头发的动作顿了顿，她一把甩开毛巾抱住何洛洛，“你再说一遍！”<br/>“我爱你！”<br/>肖凯中高兴坏了，他的何洛洛明白爱是什么了！<br/>“我也爱你！”肖凯中也不顾还在店里，边吻着何洛洛边去脱他的衣服。<br/>“你一会儿要小一点声，外面还有客人呢。”肖凯中说着手指伸进了后穴，温热的后穴立刻包裹住他的手指。肖凯中贴着他的耳朵说这里没有润滑剂，先用洗发露忍一忍。<br/>“洛洛会忍住的，但是，但是你要轻一点……嗯……”说着说着声音越来越小，最后到嘴边都成了呻吟。<br/>肖凯中扶着男孩的腰让他自己用后穴把他的大家伙吞进去，何洛洛试了几次都没成功，小声啜泣着让肖凯中帮帮他。<br/>“帮帮你可以，不要喊疼。”肖凯中按着他的胯骨一坐到底，何洛洛疼的咬住了他的肩膀。抚摸着男孩的后背去安抚他，肖凯中提着他的腰动了起来。头埋在男人的颈窝里，咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音，这让他想起曾经在巷子里遇见的那对男女，现在和老公这样做是不是也和他们一样啊？<br/>没过多久何洛洛就说腰好累，求他换个姿势。肖凯中逗他，让他再忍忍，马上就好，这时候听到红姐的高跟鞋声不断靠近。<br/>“肖凯中你洗头洗晕在里面了？怎么还不出来，我要关门了！”<br/>肖凯中顶了顶何洛洛，让他出声。<br/>“嗯……呜……”<br/>红姐听到这声音明白过来，大骂肖凯中禽兽不如，说完事让他俩上楼从楼上出去。</p><p>肖凯中给何洛洛穿上衣服，牵着手从楼上的窗户跳了出去。<br/>“这里也能走呀！”何洛洛从窗户钻出去，站在屋顶满脸的惊喜，“是真的星星！”何洛洛仰着头望着天空。<br/>肖凯中在他身后扶着他，“漂亮吗？”<br/>“漂亮！比人造星星漂亮一百倍！”<br/>“爸爸常和我说，星星有多么美丽，可是我在城里抬起头只有刺眼的路灯和警示牌，唯一能见到星星的地方就是博物馆，还是人造的。”何洛洛后退几步靠在身后的人的怀里。<br/>“我曾经做军人的时候也很喜欢看星星，战争时期有传信员帮我们带家人的信，但是我没有父母也没有家人，在大家读信的时候我就会抬头看着夜空，想象着哪颗星星会是我的爸爸哪颗星星会是我的妈妈。”<br/>何洛洛牵紧了他的手，“那你找到了吗？”<br/>肖凯中笑了笑，“苏阿姨告诉我，离月亮最近的就是他们。”<br/>“那你也替我找找我的爸爸吧！”<br/>“那就那颗吧！”何洛洛顺着肖凯中手指的方向看去，“最亮的那颗星星就是你的爸爸。”<br/>何洛洛双手挥舞着向星星打招呼，“爸爸！我在这里！旁边的是肖凯中！是他救了我！”<br/>夜晚天气转凉，屋顶的风还大，何洛洛虽是人偶，但肖凯中不清楚他会不会像人类一样生病，还是带着人跳下屋顶。何洛洛轻松地跳了下去，蹦蹦跳跳地说要回家。<br/>肖凯中跟在他身后，想起资料里写的战斗型人偶。<br/>一定不能让那个人找到他！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关于何洛洛是战斗型人偶这件事，肖凯中一直没有问本人，一是认为他不知道，二是觉得没必要。既然都出城了就正常生活吧。肖凯中点燃了档案纸将灰烬扔进垃圾桶里，以前的事情就随风而去吧。<br/>风平浪静的日子没过几天，麻烦就出现了。大林一身血地出现在理发店，吓跑了一大半的客人。肖凯中把人背到了楼上红界的卧室，替他清理血污，包扎伤口，缓了好久大林才颤颤巍巍地开口说话。<br/>“娜娜被人偶掳走了！”大林满脸都是惊恐。<br/>肖凯中皱了皱眉，问大林为什么确定是人偶掳走的，大林的眼睛又瞪大了几分，“它们会变形，这怎么会是人！”<br/>没等肖凯中询问，红姐就已经查到了，她将资料投到墙壁上，“城外确实有这么一个团伙，成员都是被主人抛弃的人偶，大多是残疾的，不知是谁为他们进行了改造，最近在贫民区大肆虐杀人类。”<br/>何洛洛面无表情地看着这些影像，“我去吧。”<br/>“不可以！”肖凯中和红姐异口同声道。<br/>“为什么？我不就是战斗型人偶吗？”<br/>何洛洛这句话犹如炸雷，惊醒了肖凯中和红姐。他们一直认为自己隐瞒得很好，没想到何洛洛早就知晓。<br/>“那也不可以，他们都是已经被改造过的人偶。”<br/>“那也不过是居家型人偶。”何洛洛身上散发着一种陌生的气息，他高傲得让人无法直视，那是肖凯中从未看到过的，“现在只有我能救她。”<br/>肖凯中拦不住何洛洛，叹了口气，站起身来，“那我陪你去。”<br/>“这很危险，也会分散我的注意力。”<br/>“我是军人，我会保护自己的。”</p><p>来到废弃电厂，肖凯中看着换了装备的何洛洛笑了笑，“老婆大人真帅。”<br/>何洛洛又恢复了平时的笑脸，“老公也很帅的！”<br/>一块废弃钢板从天而降，何洛洛拉着肖凯中迅速滚到一边，警惕地看着四周，“出来！”<br/>“嘎吱，嘎吱。”肖凯中听这声音以为电厂又重新运作起来，仔细一听似乎是什么东西移动的声音。黑暗中一个身影慢慢向二人移动，肖凯中摸了摸腰间的手枪，紧张地等待敌人的出现。<br/>一个巨大的坦克出现在他们面前，准确地说是半人偶半坦克，这个人偶的双腿被改造成坦克的履带，手臂被改造成火箭筒。肖凯中咽了咽唾沫，他从来没见过这样的怪物。用余光去看何洛洛，人家倒是泰然自若，手插着兜一点也不慌张。<br/>“没想到你竟然自投罗网来了。”怪物开口了，他的声音也像是生锈的铁门，无比刺耳。<br/>“把人交出来。”何洛洛没理他，自顾自地说道。<br/>“好嚣张的小子，那我倒要见识见识你的厉害！”怪物抬起手臂就要进攻，肖凯中不能让他得逞，掏出枪来朝他的胳膊打了一枪。这一枪虽然对这怪物没什么伤害，但是分散了他的注意力。何洛洛趁机冲上去向他的头部进攻。怪物失了先机明显处于下风，他长啸一声，电厂里又冲出数以百计的改造人偶。<br/>肖凯中举枪朝着其中一个的心脏就要扣动扳机，何洛洛大喊不要伤害他们，他们只不过是被控制的小喽啰，攻击他们的脖颈，摘掉控制器。<br/>怪物见何洛洛还有精力分神，加大火力攻击，何洛洛跳到他的身后没有发现控制器，问他为什么要这么做，为什么要为人类卖命去伤害人类？<br/>“你不也在为人类卖命吗？”怪物将手臂对准肖凯中，“他不也是人类吗？”<br/>何洛洛奋力踢向怪物的肩膀，踢断了火箭筒，没了火箭筒怪物彻底失去了战斗力，他发了疯地进攻，想用履带碾压何洛洛。不料何洛洛早就打散了下半身和腰部的联结点，怪物彻底输了，他只剩半截躺在泥地上一动也不能动。<br/>“让他们都停下来，否则我捏爆你的心脏。”何洛洛一拳打碎了怪物的胸部，将他的心脏攥在手中威胁他。<br/>小喽啰听到指令纷纷退回角落，脱离了控制的人偶也都纷纷逃散，废弃电厂现在就只剩两个人偶和一个人类。<br/>“你为什么要虐杀人类？你知不知道你这是在违反人偶规章！”何洛洛攥着他的心脏依旧没有松手。<br/>“我早都被人类抛弃了，我为什么还要遵守规章？再说了，”怪物轻蔑地笑了笑，“你有什么资格说这句话？”<br/>何洛洛听到后像是失去了理智，瞳孔由黑变红，浑身的装备也被震碎，肖凯中见情况不对，想要阻止他，最终还是晚了一步。<br/>怪物的心脏被何洛洛徒手捏碎，机械残片深深地扎进他的手心中，然而人偶不会流血也没有痛觉，何洛洛缓缓起身，抬脚想要踩爆怪物的脑袋。<br/>“洛洛！”肖凯中冲过去抱住了他。<br/>被熟悉的人类气味唤醒，何洛洛重新恢复了理智，他茫然地看着手里的碎片，“我杀了他。”<br/>“不是你的错！”<br/>“我杀了他！”大颗的泪珠从脸颊滚落，何洛洛抱着肖凯中泣不成声，“对不起，对不起，我杀了他！”<br/>肖凯中传讯息让红姐来把娜娜带走，自己要和何洛洛回家。<br/>“没事吗？”红姐看到何洛洛的状态有些担心。<br/>肖凯中点了点头，又摇了摇头，“我能解决。”</p><p>“我骗了你。”<br/>“我不介意。”<br/>“你介意！我骗了你！我根本不是因为无用被主人丢弃！”<br/>何洛洛执拗地站在原地，甩开肖凯中的手。他的瞳孔依旧是红色的，红色的眼眸流出透明的泪水，肖凯中不知道怎么去形容这个场景。<br/>“那是因为什么？”<br/>“我误杀了我的主人，按照人偶规章我理应被销毁，但是我没有，反而活着被丢进垃圾场。”<br/>肖凯中听完了他的解释，一步一步地走近，何洛洛慌得想要拔腿逃跑，但是他仿佛是被钉在那里一动也不能动，“这不怪你，洛洛，你被制造成战斗型人偶你没有办法改变这个事实。”<br/>“可是我……”轻柔的吻封住他的嘴唇让他没有办法继续说下去。<br/>“军方已经盯上你了，以后要好好跟紧我，听到没有？”<br/>何洛洛怔怔地看着他，脸蛋上还挂着泪珠。<br/>“走吧，回家吧，今天也累了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从上次的绑架事件之后，何洛洛彻底暴露了身份，军方派来的间谍一次次想要偷袭，一次次被何洛洛化解。但是这么也不是个办法，在替何洛洛重新安装被间谍砍断的右手臂的一个下午，红姐提出让二人躲藏一阵，在这段时期想办法让军方彻底死心。最后二人化身为神父和园艺师藏身于教堂之中，因为这里并不受军方管控，而是由教皇直接领导，在这个动荡不安的年代，教皇是人们心中的最高存在，无人能够撼动他的地位。因此，军方并不敢在教堂撒野，这里是最安全的地方。红姐手下有一位虔诚的教徒，可以在每周做礼拜时交给他们所需要的物品。二人真的暂时脱离了危险，在教堂生活起来。<br/>何洛洛身为神父自然要做些什么，他被安排坐在忏悔室里聆听教徒的忏悔，因为这里能够最隐秘地进行信息交换和物资补充。何洛洛任职期间，忏悔室里的教徒越来越多，封闭的空间并不能看到这位年轻神父的脸庞，但是他悦耳的声音和有条理的话语吸引了不少人来领略他的风采。<br/>肖凯中没有想到能是现在这个场面，何洛洛身着黑袍高高在上，许久未剪的长发被束为马尾，为民众诵读《圣经》，纤长的手指握紧十字架，嘴巴一张一合地赞颂着上帝，他的眼神始终望向自己，并无半点情欲。<br/>这让肖凯中想起夜晚时分的何洛洛，全身赤裸地躺在他的身下，乌黑的长发全然被汗水打湿，十字架被他咬在嘴里以防止呻吟的泄出，黑袍下的皮肤早已被染成情欲的粉。肖凯中吹了声口哨立即被何洛洛以不尊重上帝为由请了出去。<br/>拿着何洛洛给他的钥匙，肖凯中进入了忏悔室神父的位置，他静静坐在那里等待着何洛洛的到来。<br/>何洛洛做完礼拜后进入忏悔室，被肖凯中拉入怀中亲吻着。反手锁上了门，他对着面前的男人开玩笑。<br/>“你知道你这是在亵渎上帝吗？”<br/>肖凯中摆出一副懊悔的表情，“那我便是有罪了？”<br/>“当然。”狭小的忏悔室容不下站立的两个人，他让肖凯中坐在凳子上，自己则跨坐在男人身上，“快求求仁慈的神父，说不定他将用圣水洗涤你的罪恶。”<br/>肖凯中的手撩起黑袍，伸进去摸到了光滑的大腿，“神啊，救救你的子民吧！”说着手便伸进他的内裤里握住他半勃的性器，“神父大人，我还是自己来找吧。”<br/>何洛洛双臂攀上了他的脖颈，眯着眼去享受当下的快感，没过多久便泄了肖凯中一手。男人向他展示满是精液的手指，何洛洛张嘴含住，“找错了。”<br/>肖凯中笑了笑，“你不怕有人发现？”<br/>何洛洛等候不及，蹭了蹭肖凯中裤链里的大家伙，“没有人会再来了。”<br/>神父黑袍半挂在身上，何洛洛仰头露出他挺立的乳头供肖凯中吮吸。人偶不会生长，身材总是保持在正常男孩十六七岁的水平，没有多余的赘肉，就连小腿也是，没有常年走路形成的肌肉，柔软无骨般缠在他的腰间。<br/>肖凯中扯下束发用的头绳，黑发如瀑布般倾斜而下，“下次扎个双马尾好不好？后入的时候可以拽着。”<br/>何洛洛咬了他一口，愤愤地说道，“你是变态吗！你见过哪个神父是双马尾的吗？”<br/>肖凯中按着他的腰又向下坐了坐，“也没有哪个神父会在忏悔室里和别人做爱。”<br/>何洛洛说不过他，把嘴巴闭上不再讲话。肖凯中却不依不饶地求着他下次梳个双马尾，何洛洛被问烦了，说道，那你学会扎头发，你想干嘛就干嘛。肖凯中亲了亲年轻神父的嘴唇，让他别咬得那么紧，难受。</p><p>和红姐商量了许久，提出很多方案都被一一否决，二人坐在床上研究着桃源国的地图，何洛洛抬起头和他们说道，“要不然咱们革命吧！”<br/>“拒绝。”红姐和肖凯中打消了他这个念头。<br/>“咱们什么也没有就革命啊，而且也没有理由。”<br/>何洛洛不解，“怎么就没有理由了，桃源国的存在本身就不合理啊！”<br/>“你没有发现大家早都习惯了这个事实了吗？革命首先就需要群众基础，这是一件很困难的事情。”红姐的虚拟影像叹了口气。<br/>“我是神父啊……”何洛洛有些不服气，小声嘟囔道。<br/>“教皇之所以存在就因为他向国王允诺了，绝不参政，如果你利用神父的身份鼓动民众革命，先不说军方吧，教皇不可能饶过你。”<br/>今天的会议还是以“再做决策”为结束，何洛洛呈大字型躺在床上，肖凯中则是把东西重新锁到密码柜里。<br/>“为什么不可以革命，我是神父又是战斗型人偶，我完全有能力去发起战争。”何洛洛谈话结束后依旧困惑。<br/>肖凯中伸手将男孩搂到自己的怀里，“洛洛，有一件事情你可能还不明白。不是所有人都喜欢人偶的，人偶的出现抢占了工作岗位，外面的穷人大部分都是仇视人偶的。”<br/>“可是我们又没有做错什么，我们只是被人类制造出来的。”<br/>“他们同样仇视城里的有钱人，也不会放过没有自主意识的人偶，本身被赶出来就是一件让他们痛恨终身的事情了。你现在被人们崇敬的前提是，他们并不知道你是人偶，如果让他们知道，你将会被他们推倒跌入尘土中。”<br/>肖凯中吻了吻何洛洛的头发，“睡觉吧，时间不早了。”</p><p>何洛洛一夜辗转反侧不能入睡，他趁肖凯中熟睡，披起衣袍偷偷潜入教堂。月色下的教堂比白日更加庄重和肃穆，神像背对着月光让人看不清他的面容，更显神秘。何洛洛赤脚踏进神坛，仰视着人们口中无所不在的万能的神，喃喃自语道。<br/>“神会宽恕我的存在吗？”</p><p>随着教徒之间的交流，何洛洛名声大噪，引得无数的教徒从各地赶来聆听他的教诲。身在桃源国的教皇得知了贫民区有这样一位聪慧的年轻神父，派人将他接到他的面前，他想要亲自领教这位年轻人的厉害。<br/>何洛洛拒绝了肖凯中的随同，自己孤身前往教皇城堡。他站在厚厚的铁门前等待着教皇的传唤，没有丝毫的惊慌。<br/>门开了，何洛洛跨过门槛踏进老教皇的卧室，静静地站在柔软的羊毛地毯上，并没有继续靠近。<br/>“凑近些，年轻人，让我看清你的相貌。”<br/>何洛洛鞠了一躬，又向前走了几步，侍立于两旁的仆人掀开床帘后便自动退出卧室，现在只剩下何洛洛和教皇两个人。<br/>“抬头吧，不要恐惧。”<br/>何洛洛心想自己才没有恐惧，自己只是遵从老神父的指令千万不要直视教皇，这是不礼貌的，他才一直低着头，被允许抬头后，何洛洛震惊了——传说中的老教皇竟是一个貌美的年轻男子。他睡衣半敞露出结实的小腹和黝黑的皮肤，墨绿色的瞳孔望着他好似野狼虎视眈眈地盯着猎物。<br/>何洛洛迅速捂住自己的眼睛，转过身去，“对不起，教皇，我不知您在换衣服。”<br/>教皇笑了笑，凑前拽住何洛洛纤细的手臂，将人拉到床上坐着，“我并没有在换衣服，睁开你的眼睛，年轻人。”<br/>何洛洛怎么也想不到传说中守护整个人类世界上百年的教皇竟是个精壮男子，自己想象中的教皇应该是一个老态龙钟又不失威严的长辈。何洛洛颤抖着睁开了双眼，瞳孔在他不知情的情况下转换成了红色。<br/>“你是人偶吧。”教皇看着他瞳孔的变化，问了这么一句。<br/>何洛洛整理好被弄乱的衣服，端坐于床上认认真真地回答道，“是的，教皇大人。”<br/>教皇玩味地看着正襟危坐的何洛洛，自己又向后靠在枕头上，“我就说嘛，只有人偶才有如此聪慧的大脑，可怜的人类根本无法达到我们的境界。”<br/>说罢，他拉过何洛洛的手摩挲着，“不要怕，我也是人偶，不然凭什么能控制住那个自大狂。”<br/>何洛洛不动声色地把手抽出来，“我并不聪慧，生活上我还要依赖亲爱的才可以。”<br/>“亲爱的？”教皇似乎不太高兴这个称呼，他叹了口气，“原来你就是普鲁西要找的那个人偶啊。”<br/>“多么漂亮的小美人，怎么就是战斗型人偶，人偶师真没有情趣。”<br/>何洛洛听到这句话后感觉心脏在灼烧，一种陌生的情绪翻涌而出，双手攥成了拳头，他忍不住挥舞到教皇英挺的鼻梁上。<br/>“不要生气，我就是开个玩笑。”<br/>何洛洛没有继续谈话的意思，想要从床上跳下去离开卧室，教皇拽开他系在腰间的腰带，用眼睛上下打量着何洛洛，“留下来陪我，或者送给普鲁西做礼物，正好缓和我们二人的关系。”<br/>何洛洛没有回头，继续向前走。<br/>“你是人偶不怕死，那你亲爱的怕不怕呢？”<br/>何洛洛脚步一顿，转过身来恶狠狠地盯着教皇说道，“你休想伤害他！”<br/>“那你老实一点。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>教皇阿尔尼奥是第一代人偶，在160多年前诞生于一个破旧实验室之中，他能够完美地模仿人类的行为和语言，丝毫不曾暴露自己人偶的身份。长时间和人类接触他甚至学会了人类复杂的情感，除了冰冷的躯体和机械心脏之外，阿尔尼奥没有一点是不像人类的。越来越多的人偶涌入人类世界，破坏了人类生老病死的自然规律，当时的领导者因人偶违反伦理道德，大肆虐杀人偶，直至人偶在人类世界消失殆尽，但他们都不知道的是，阿尔尼奥完美地隐藏在他们之中。当卫兵向市民们征集人偶信息时，没有一个人提到他，阿尔尼奥就这样侥幸地活了下来。<br/>阿尔尼奥无数个夜晚被噩梦惊醒，他梦见无数同类在他面前被肢解身体挖出心脏，又梦到自己的身体被掏空悬挂在房梁上被愚蠢的人类注视着，他屈膝抱住自己瑟瑟发抖，不想让自己的命运掌控在人类手中，发誓要掌控人类的命运。<br/>阿尔尼奥自恃为人偶，每一项技能都超越了人类所能及的地步，他明白武力是永远不能让民众屈服的卑劣手段，他便转向思想上的侵略。在战争的不断侵扰下，人类尤其相信神明的存在，将生的希望全部寄托于那虚无缥缈的神，阿尔尼奥用了三天三夜便读懂了《圣经》，他利用人类的无知与盲目跟从自己改编了《圣经》，编写出一套完整的宗教体系，一开始只是在市镇流传，影响力逐渐扩大至全国乃至全世界，人们都相信了阿尔尼奥编撰出的根部就不存在的万能神，在各地为他建立教堂雕刻神像，随着时间的推移人们发现阿尔尼奥不会老也不会受伤更不会死亡，而人偶的记忆早就随着人类一代代的死亡而淡化，人们坚信不疑他是神之子是神派来拯救苍生的信使，将他一步步捧上了高台。在桃源国产生之际，阿尔尼奥趁机重新提出人偶这一概念，怠惰的有钱人万万不会自己去做事情，又嫌弃穷人身上散发出来的穷酸气。人偶的产生解决了这一矛盾，阿尔尼奥的计划逐渐成功——他要人偶掌控着人类的活动。<br/>从来没有人能够完美地解读阿尔尼奥所编撰的《圣经》，人类自傲狂妄只相信自己的解读，只相信神和他们自己，暗藏其中的含义只有人偶才可将其解密，何洛洛的出现无疑引起了阿尔尼奥的注意，当抚上这个年轻神父的胸口，教皇迟疑了——<br/>世上竟有不依靠心脏活下来的人偶。<br/>何洛洛嘴角还渗着血，双手被绑在床头双腿也被绳索捆住，他奋力挣脱却以失败告终，双眼愤恨地瞪着面前的阿尔尼奥。<br/>“不必这么哀怨地望着我，跟着我总比跟着一个贫民区的人类要好。”<br/>阿尔尼奥见他不回答，钳住何洛洛的下巴强迫与其对视，“为人类卖命有什么好的，只要你愿意服从我，人偶从此就不会再受人类的奴役，将成为这个世界上最顶尖的物种！”<br/>何洛洛则认为他无可救药，不愿与其争辩，他只是说道，“我心甘情愿。”<br/>阿尔尼奥剪开何洛洛的裤子露出光滑的大腿，接着低头亲吻他那被束缚的双足。<br/>何洛洛感到从未有过的屈辱，闭上他的双眼滚下羞辱的眼泪。战斗人偶天生的神力好似那失灵的感应灯无论如何都没有办法出现，他从内心渴望着肖凯中的到来又不想他来此送命。脑海中浮现出父亲的面容，他露出慈祥的笑容抚慰着自己，告诉他不要害怕。直至外面有人敲门说有访客，阿尔尼奥才肯放过他。</p><p>当红姐告知肖凯中教皇的真实身份，他便立刻找到之前的队员，请求他将自己带入军区寻求军队的帮助。<br/>当肖凯中再一次站在普鲁西办公室的门前，他也不管上次他和普鲁西见面的结局是不欢而散，毅然推开了那沉重的大门。<br/>“带我去见教皇。”<br/>普鲁西对肖凯中的无礼很是震惊，却还是镇定自若地关掉了虚拟电子屏，站起身来和他讲话，“凭什么？”<br/>“你找的人偶何洛洛在他手里。”<br/>普鲁西慌了神，他深知老东西这几天一直在暗搓搓地搞些小动作，没想到他直接囚禁了何洛洛，同为人偶的二人如果真的达成一致，那么后果则是不堪设想的。普鲁西正是惧怕这一点，所以一直在寻找何洛洛，妄图抢先一步控制住他。<br/>普鲁西绕过肖凯中，吩咐下一级的军官带领军队原地候命，一旦收到指令立刻前往教皇城堡，自己则带领肖凯中前往城堡。普鲁西本意并不想让肖凯中一同前去，他想趁此机会霸占何洛洛，但是又忌惮何洛洛那随时爆发的战斗力，只好同意肖凯中的请求。<br/>阿尔尼奥整理好衣衫，命人看管住何洛洛别让人逃了，还未等坐稳便被肖凯中逼问道何洛洛的下落。<br/>“何洛洛是谁？我并不认识他。”阿尔尼奥懒洋洋地回答道。<br/>普鲁西拦住冲动的肖凯中毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，“听闻您传唤一年轻神父入府，他便是何洛洛。”<br/>“只是谈了几句，早就让他走了。”<br/>肖凯中按动手腕上的感应器，同样的铃声自卧室传来。阿尔尼奥嘁了一声，命人把何洛洛抬了出来。仆人毫无温柔地将何洛洛扔在地上，好像在对待一团废纸。肖凯中看见他的宝贝头发披散着，衣服被剪得破破烂烂。被教皇抓着头发抬起头，眼睛里噙满了泪水，他的心好似被放在火上灼烧一般，恨不得立刻上去撕烂教皇斯文的伪装。<br/>“请把他还给我。”肖凯中咬着牙说道。<br/>阿尔尼奥当然不肯，他命仆人堵住出口，居高临下地看着肖凯中，“年轻人，我敬佩你的勇气，但是你的要求我是不会同意的，请跪下亲吻我的台阶我便原谅你的失礼。”<br/>肖凯中全当他在胡言乱语，拔出腰间的枪对准了他，而围在一旁的仆人立刻掏出武器对准了他。<br/>“年轻人，用枪对准教皇是对神的亵渎。”<br/>普鲁西见情况不对，偷偷按下感应器，军官立刻行动，外面登时响起了枪炮声和房屋倒塌声。<br/>“普鲁西？”<br/>“对不起，何洛洛不能留在你的手中，请交出。”硬着头皮举起了枪，还不忘在心里咒骂肖凯中冲动没有耐心，害得自己也要跟着一起没命。<br/>阿尔尼奥并无一丝惧怕之情，只是命仆人解决掉他们，自己带着何洛洛回到了卧室。<br/>“只要你愿意归顺于我，他们便不会死。”<br/>“老公是不会输的。”<br/>“人类怎么可能战胜不死不伤的人偶！”<br/>“没有自主能力的人偶终究是废物。”何洛洛平静地回答他，显得阿尔尼奥面容更加狰狞，他在卧室里来回走动，脖颈上的项链劈啪作响。阿尔尼奥猛地掐住何洛洛的脖子，他知道这根本杀不死何洛洛，只是泄愤罢了。大门轰然倒下，肖凯中伤痕累累地站在门口说道，“老东西，别用你的脏手碰他！”<br/>普鲁西出去指挥军队进入，留下肖凯中一人对付阿尔尼奥。阿尔尼奥轻蔑地笑笑，“妄图用人类渺小的力量来对抗我？痴心妄想！”<br/>阿尔尼奥一个猛冲将肖凯中掀翻在地，本就与人偶纠缠许久不剩多少体力，面对强悍的对手他更无招架之力，一遍遍爬起一遍遍被打倒。何洛洛将这场景看在眼里却无能为力，挣扎着想要解开束缚手脚的绳索。<br/>肖凯中再次被打倒在地，想要依靠肩膀再次站起却屡屡失败，阿尔尼奥揪着男人的衣领拖到何洛洛面前，耀武扬威地在他面前准备用小刀割断肖凯中的喉咙。<br/>一声长啸划破桃源国死气沉沉的天空，何洛洛挣脱开绳索，阿尔尼奥反应不及被踢翻在地，被踩爆心脏前及时滚开。何洛洛的瞳孔如火烧一般，比初见时鲜艳不少，阿尔尼奥从未见过这样的人偶他更加兴奋起来，想要征服这个顶级的战斗型人偶，根本没有去想他们之间的实力悬殊。<br/>何洛洛早已失去理智，一心想要杀了眼前这个男人，他加速跑去撞翻阿尔尼奥，顺手扭断了阿尔尼奥的脖子，又徒手砸碎教皇大人的胸口，掏出了他的心脏。<br/>阿尔尼奥瞪大了双眼，怒吼道，“杀了我你会后悔的！”<br/>何洛洛盯着他没说话，阿尔尼奥以为他在犹豫，想要开口继续说服他，没想到何洛洛再次攥紧了他的心脏，在他眼前结束了百年的生命。<br/>肖凯中颤颤巍巍地走近何洛洛，一言不发地抱住了他，何洛洛将头埋在他的颈窝里说不出话，只是流泪。<br/>“你问过我为什么会在得知父亲死讯时流泪，”肖凯中将外套披在何洛洛身上，“因为你爱他，亦如你今天为我流泪一般。”<br/>何洛洛胸口一阵紧缩，他颤抖着把肖凯中的手拉到自己的心脏位置，“我有心跳了！”随即吐了一大口鲜血晕了过去。</p><p>“人偶竟然能变成人，了不起！”红姐摸着何洛洛手腕的脉搏惊奇不已。<br/>何洛洛倚在床头朝她笑了笑，“我想我应该是第一个变成人的人偶了吧。”<br/>天南地北聊了几句，红姐见何洛洛脸色苍白就不再打扰他休息离开了。何洛洛醒来后就一直笑着，但肖凯中却一直眉头紧锁，见红姐离开，肖凯中坐到床边握着男孩的手说道，“这样真的好吗？”<br/>“你是担心我被人欺负吗？不会的哟，就算我变成人了，一身本领却都还在呢！”<br/>“但你会受伤、流血、衰老，甚至是死亡……你真的愿意吗？”<br/>何洛洛吻了吻男人的嘴唇，“和我的老公白头偕老不是一件令人愉快的事情吗？”<br/>“我爱你，何洛洛。”<br/>“我也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>